How to confess love?
by bluJewel stories
Summary: Blu and Jewel are saved and safe. But Blu has one dilemma: How to confess love for Jewel? Does Blu dare to confess love for Jewel? Will Jewel reciprocate the potential feeling? This is what you will find out in this story...
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to my new story! This time the declaration of love will not be as easy as in the original ... Will Blu confess his love for Jewel? Will Jewel reciprocate the potential feeling? Here is what you will find out in this story ... Meanwhile, I invite you to read it!**_

* * *

It was a few minutes after 7 a.m. when Blu, Jewel and a couple of people with a child went to a medical clinic.

-Blu, I'm afraid... - said Jewel being scared of what might happen next. Blu saw it, because the chest of Jewel quickly rose and fell, also Blu felt that her breathing is terribly fast and uneven.

-Hey, Jewel, calm down... Look at me," said Blu trying to calm down Jewel. Jewel obediently raised her head and looked at Blu, who had the face that expressed the greatest compassion.

-Don't be afraid... It'll be fine, Tulio knows what he's doing," Blu said, showing her wings so that Jewel could take a few deep breaths to calm her down. Jewel has done it several times, but it didn't help. Jewel was still upset, afraid of the whole situation, and every higher sound caused her the biggest fear. Tulio came back from the doctor's room from where he had already put on his apron.

-Jevel, you're going to have surgery," said Blu sadly, realizing what Jewel's reaction will be.

-What kind of surgery?! But I don't want to! - She answered sobbing and sobbed Jewel. Blu approached her and then put a wing next to her neck so that Jewel couldn't leave her head.

-Don't worry, Tulio knows what he's doing... You won't even feel a thing... I promise," said Blu. Jewel nodded her nervous head, but she was still very scared. Tulio took her in his hands a moment later and went to the treatment room. Even though parrots made a loud noise to people, Blu knew that what is a noise to people is really Jewel's crying of fear and pain.

"Poor Jewel... I hope she can handle the surgery," thought the sad Blu. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the touch on his shoulder - it was Linda, who was also saddened by the fact that Blu was already safe.

-I'm glad it's over," said Linda in a sad voice. Blu gave a sign confirming the slow movement of the head. A moment later a nurse came to the room and slowly took Blu on her shoulders.

-I will take Blu to the aviary. She certainly needs rest - said the nurse.

-Yes, of course, Linda nodded. The nurse bowed gently and then left the room. When Blu was carried by the nurse, he fell into thought. He didn't even notice when he was put into the aviary, where he met Jewel for the first time.

"Am I already here? Woah! Well... I'll sit by the stream and wait for Jewel..." thought Blu. He came a little bit further up the road and sat down at a small lake with small stones around him.

"When I am at Jewel... My heart... It beats terribly fast..." thought Blu and touched his chest. His heart worked evenly and slowly. Just as it should be.

"But when Jewel is next to me... I feel like there is fire in my heart, my heart is warming up... I feel strange... And I think there's something about why I feel so weird... When I'm next to her I blush... I don't know why myself... I think it's... (Blu swallowed heavy saliva) love... ".

The last word of Blu mumbled very quietly and with hope that this feeling is true. When he finished thinking, he lay down and tried to sleep. He tried different ways, he fell to the sides, tried everything, but it didn't help him. Eventually, he thought again.

"But unfortunately it's too good to be true... A woman like Jewel happens once in a million... And a fool like me? There are so many of them... The fact that I am the last representative of Spix Macaw, but surely Jewel does not want me... Even if I am the only one... Literally... "thought saddened Blu. He sat with these words for the next half hour imagining a situation in which he really dared to confess his love for Jewel. Although he tried to think as positively as possible, he still imagined that Jewel rejected his feelings. Each time it caused a feeling of crying in Blu's soul. However, when Blu rested his mind, he gained some courage. He started wondering if it was such a stupid idea."But this kiss... No! No, it's just a coincidence, caused by emotions... Let's focus on what can really give something," thought Blu. He took courage in himself and this time he was really thinking whether a confession of love would be stupid.

"All in all... Probably in 3 days I will leave Brazil... so why not? I'll try, you live once!" thought Blu. He got up energetically when he decided to do it. And then he heard a familiar delictane female voice behind him... It was Jewel, after the surgery. Blu was thinking for so long, probably a few hours. Blu didn't even realize it. His courage stopped immediately and his heart started to beat faster and faster. He started breathing fast, but tried to stop it. Slowly he turned back and saw a blue figure.

"In this light he looks so beautiful..." He thought Blu at the time when he saw the light of the light bulb illuminating Jewel's blue body. Her wing was wrapped in bandages, but it didn't bother Jewel to run up to Blu and hug him with all his might.

-Blu! I missed you! - said Jewel, and there were tears coming out of her eyes, most likely tears of happiness. When Blu felt Jewel's body, his heart was immediately beating like crazy, and there was a fire in his body.

-Yevel... - Jevel said quietly that Blu was hugging each other. After a while they split from the embrace, Jewel was smiling without even paying attention to her wing, and Blu tried not to look into Jewel's turquoise eyes.

-Jevel...- he started Blu unconsciously.

-Yes? -Yes? -Yes," asked Jewel.

-Maybe this is not the best time, but I wanted to tell you that... - Blu's voice was cut off, because Tulio entered the aviary, who probably came to examine the wing just in case.

-Come on Jewel, it won't hurt, I just want to see your wing," said Tulio.

-I'll be back in a moment," said Jewel warmly, "and then she approached Tulio. The doctor took her and then he left the aviary. When the door closed, Blu felt frustrated that at such a moment Tulio had to enter.

-Why did he come? Whoa! - snarled Blu and sat down at the pond. His heart had already calmed down and the feeling of warmth had also disappeared. Everything was normal.

"And again this feeling..." Blu thought, touching his chest. 30 long, very long minutes have passed. The aviary door opened and then Jewel went inside again. But this time she wasn't as happy as before. She approached Blu and sat down next to him.

-Yevel? Did something happen? - He asked Blu gently. Jewel sighed a little and then looked at her broken wing.

-I have to wear these bandages for 2 weeks," said Jewel sadly. There was a moment of silence until Jewel remembered that Blu had something to say to her.

-Something you were going to say to Blu, what was it? - asked Jewel. When Blu heard this question, his pulse immediately jumped up and down twice and he started to be terribly nervous.

-Me? Yes... Ekh... I wanted to tell you... that I'm glad that I ended up only with bandages - Blu briefly said, and then he laughed nervously.

-I think I think I'm going to sleep... - He said Blu and then he got up.

-Blu? - Jewel stopped the male.

-Yes? -Blu? -He asked Blu.

-Can you lift me up to the nest? - asked Jewel. Blu swallowed severe saliva and then answered.

-Yeah, sure," said the upset Blu and then took Jewel gently into his clutches. He did it very badly in order not to hurt the wing. After 2 minutes Blu put Jewel gently to the nest where she slept.

Blu, when he was about to leave, was stopped again.

-Blu? - Again Jewel asked.

-Yes?", answered Blu.

-Thank you for finishing the plane... For me She said she was blushing Jewel.

-Well... Ekh... Good night, Jewel," said Blu, scared of the whole situation. He went to a smaller nest where he was supposed to spend the night.

"She is so sweet... Amazing... I met such a woman... It's a pity that it's only me who loves her, without any mutual feelings," thought Blu sadly and then fell asleep. He fell asleep.

* * *

_**I think it will be a pretty short story, but I hope you like it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The sun began to rise over Rio. Outside the clinic you could hear the sounds of nature in the morning. In the clinic itself everyone was sleeping, except for Blu, who had been awake for a quarter of an hour and was sitting in his small nest.

"I am hungry. I would like to eat something. I have to go wake up Linde, manga is probably hidden in the fridge," thought Blu when he felt hungry. He got up and then approached the exit. He admired the aviary in which he was now, observing a nice view, even though the whole environment was man-made. When he wanted to move, he suddenly stopped, reminding of Jewel.

"I wonder if Jewel is asleep. I would also bring her breakfast... Only how to check if she is sleeping" again Blu thought, flying down from a tree and landing on the ground. He took a small stone from the ground and pointed it at the tree where the nest was, where Jewel spent the night. When he wanted to throw the stone, he gave it up and put it gently on the ground.

"No, it's not very elegant... I have to go in there," thought Blu, a little stressed out. He never had a habit of flying into a place where a stranger girl sleeps. Despite this, he decided to do it defending himself that it was only to check if Jewel was asleep. He went up to the tree where Jewel was sleeping. He swallowed the saliva hard and then flew into the tree where Jewel was sleeping. He immediately came to mind when he saw Jewel sleeping. Her feathers looked so beautiful in the morning sunlight that Blu completely forgot what he had to do. He stood in front of Jewel and watched her.

"She's as cute as she sleeps," thought Blu the Bear-Seeing. He was so thoughtful that he didn't even notice that Jewel was slowly waking up. Jewel immediately opened his eyes wide when he saw Blu in front of him.

-Blu? -She asked Jewel awkwardly. Only this question woke up Blu. When he realized what had happened to his face, it immediately turned red and he started to go back to the exit.

-Oh, Jewel! Hi, I just... I was checking to see if... -

-Blue, look out! - immediately shouted Jewel when Blu was already at the exit. Unfortunately, it was too late. Blu fell from a tree and fell on hard soil.

-ahhh! - came from the bottom of the pit the moaning of Blu.

-Oh, Blu! Are you all right? - She immediately asked Jewel as she approached the exit and leaned out. A moment later, Jewel could see Blu getting up from the bushes holding his head.

-Yes, everything is fine. Are you hungry? - He asked Blu immediately, trying not to pay attention to himself.

-Are you sure you're okay? - Jewel asked carefully.

-Yes, everything's fine," said Blu.

-If you can bring this mango for me, will you? - asked Jewel.

-Everything for you - he answered the voice from the bottom. A moment later Blu left the aviary and Jewel was wondering what Blu was doing in her nest.

"Why was he here? I'll ask him in a moment, it's probably a coincidence," thought Jewel, but the whole situation made him reddish.

"It didn't work out well... Inconveniently... As always, I had to think about it! But she is so beautiful..." thought Blu when he was flying to the kitchen in the hospital. He reached her after five minutes. He noticed that the door was slightly open, so he thought Linda or Tulio had already woken up. He flew into the kitchen and noticed that Linda and Tulio were sitting at the table drinking tea.

-Oh, hi, Blu! - said Linda kindly when she saw Blu. Blu surprised him joyfully and then he approached the fridge. He opened it and noticed a lot of mangoes on the shelves.

"That's exactly what I was looking for," thought Blu, and then took three fruits. He showed them to Linda and Toulouse and then he started to return to the aviary. Linda looked at Blu with a smile and Tulio was surprised.

-Did something happen? - Linda asked.

-He... Does he know how to open a fridge? - He asked Tulio. Linda nodded in a short laughter. Meanwhile, Blu was already in the aviary. He flew into the nest, where Jewel spent the night, and then arranged the manga.

-Please, these two are for you," said Blu kindly, "and then he started to enjoy his one and only fruit.

-Avww, thank you," said Jewel, embarrassed, "and then she began to enjoy the delicate taste of manga. Then suddenly she remembered the subject she wanted to talk about.

-Blu? - Jewel started. Blu lifted his head up while observing Jewel.

-Why were you standing over me while I was sleeping? - Jewel asked. Blu nervously swallowed a piece of manga with a beak. He blushed immediately.

-I... I was just checking if you were sleeping... Really! I was... - He wanted to finish Blu, but was silenced by Jewel.

-Shhhhh... calm down, I believe you, thank you for your concern," she said with a sincere smile from Jewel. Blu blushed even more and then he started eating mango again. Jewel in spite of the faulty one wing managed to eat only fruits, which she liked very much.

-Jewel - she was hooked by Blu when she finished eating.

-Yes?" she asked.

-Would you like to take a walk? - He asked Blu shamefully. Jewel was wondering about the question for a few moments, and then she smiled.

-Why not, it's terribly stuffy in this room," she complained.

-Great! I'll be back in a moment! - said energetically Blu and then left the aviary again.

"While walking I will tell her that I love her! What a great plan!" praised Blu himself when he flew into the kitchen again. Tulia was gone, Linda was sitting alone watching the morning nature through the window.

-What do you want? - Linda immediately asked jokingly. Blu sat down on her shoulder and then loudly screamed and showed her his wing to the nearby forest.

-Do you want to go outside with Jewel? - Linda asked. Blu was quickly nodding his head.

-Well, all right, but be careful. And remember, be before sunset. I'll tell him for Tulio, so he won't worry. - said Linda when she got up from the chair and headed for the treatment room where Tulio was. Blu again went to the aviary, where Jewel was waiting for him, who managed to come down herself.

-But how did you manage to do that? - Blu didn't hide his big surprise.

-Somehow I managed to get down... During that short time I learned a lot from you... - Jewel laughed briefly looking at the pegs that were mounted on the tree, on which she was coming down.

-Right behind this hospital there is a forest. Would you like to take a walk there? - He asked Blu.

-Sure! - Jewel answered energetically. Due to the fact that Jewel can't fly, they decided to go. Blu opened the door and then let Jewel through.

-Please, ladies first," said Blu.

-Av, thank you," she answered with a blush of Jewel. Blu just smiled, but the warmth in his soul reigned again, which gave him a feeling of happiness. A moment later, they went through the hallway and then to the main hallway, where the door was outside.

-Wait a minute, I'll go open the door," said Blu. A moment later he was on the desk next to him. As expected by Blu, the keys to the door were lying on the desk. He quickly opened the door and brought the keys back to the place. A moment later, he opened it again for Jewel so that she could pass through.

-Thank you," she said in a lovely tone, rubbing her healthy wing on Blu's cheek. This movement made him immediately red and his pulse accelerated. Blu wasn't worried about it, because he was planning to confess to Jewel how he feels about her anyway...


	3. Chapter 3

During the walk the atmosphere was nice, although initially Jewel was angry with herself, because she realized that they couldn't really fly through her.

-We can't go anywhere because of me," said Jewel immediately when Blu closed the clinic door.

-We can walk. I don't see any problem - said Blu cordially and with a smile. Jewel realized that Blu's words are true and that he doesn't really worry that they can't fly.

-Thank you," she said with a modest smile. Blu and Jewel then walked around the parking lot to get to the forest, which was right behind the clinic. Once that happened, they noticed a small path where there were no weeds. They decided to follow it.

-I lacked this air... It is so fresh and nutritious... - said Jewel enthusiastically.

-Yes, I agree... - answered Blu discouraged. Although he didn't want to show it to Jewel, he still couldn't hide this displeasure.

Although initially Jewel did not pay much attention to it, she decided to react when she realized that Blu had gone away in her mind.

-Blu? Did something happen? - She asked Jewel.

-No, nothing special," said Blu with a smile. Jewel didn't want to push Blu, so she just enjoyed a quiet and peaceful walk. In front of them there was a small lake, around it there were small stones, and in front of them there was sand. Blu decided to use it by inviting Jewel there.

-Hey, why don't we stop by this lake? - He suggested Blu.

-Well, why not, let's go! - Jewel answered immediately. Blu was happy that everything was going according to his plan, but he tried to behave normally so as not to arouse any suspicions. A moment later they were already at the pond. They sat on pebbles and watched their reflections in the crystalline surface of water.

"It looks so funny," said Jewel with a short laughter.

"But what?" asked Blu, surprised.

"Our reflections. As soon as we touch the water... They are fuzzy," said Jewel, hitting the surface of the water with a wing. But a moment later, when she was looking at herself in the water, her mood dropped and she immediately became sad and depressed. Blu immediately noticed it, and wanted to help her.

"Did something happen?" asked Blu. Jewel didn't answer immediately, just sighing and still looking at her reflection in the water.

"Remember how I said I lost everything because of people?" asked Jewel. Blu nodded.

"Before I was brought to this town, I was inseparable from my family. But until then..." Jewel answered, but she was silent.

"If you don't want to, don't tell me," said Blu.

"No, I'll tell you... And I kept it inside me for so long. There was a fire in the jungle and there was so much smoke everywhere that I couldn't find anyone... I was wandering around, I was so lonely..." before Jewel said it, she burst into tears. Blu was a little uncomfortable with the situation, but for the first time he did something he was afraid to do - he embraced her. Slowly with his left wing he circled her from behind and then gently pushed her towards himself to make her feel more confident. He felt pleased that he had managed to do it.

"Now you're not alone," said Blu quietly. Jewel was still sobbing, but with the help of Blu she managed to calm down. But she didn't break away from the hug as Blu thought, she just got even more immersed in it.

"Blu?" asked Jewel.

"Yes?" asked Blu.

"Are you staying in Brazil?" asked Jewel. Blu was surprised by the question, what's the difference for her? But he didn't want to sound aggressive, he just tried to answer it gently. He didn't know if he was staying, so he told the truth.

"I don't really know Jewel, I'd like to know that," said Blu.

"I understand..." answered with a disappointed voice of Jewel. Blu finally decided to tell Jewel what he felt, but he thought it was awkward to just say "I love you".

"Jewel, I forgot... I have something for you!" said Blu.

"What's that?" said Jewel surprised. Blu quickly stood up and moved away from it, coming to the nearby bushes.

"Don't move, I'll be there in a minute!" said Blu and disappeared between the bushes. The shrubs were so tall and dense that Jewel couldn't see Blu in any way.

"All right, I need to find some pretty flower that can at least in any way match Jewel," thought Blu when he was looking for a flower. He looked around literally everywhere he could to find a flower. He was constantly looking for 10 minutes when he found a beautiful rose flower.

"Perfect!" said Blu enthusiastically and then picked the flower. Blu started going back to Jewel enjoying what was about to happen. He went for a special walk to make sure that only they were there. He didn't want curious observers. He was about to cross the bush border when he heard Jewel talking to someone.

"Really?!" thought Blu, upset. For a few moments he listened and then he knew who Jewel was talking to.

"Nico and Pedro... Guys, you're not helping me..." thought Blu and then left the roses disappointed. He walked through the bushes and then noticed Nick and Pedro talking to Jewel.

"I hope Jewel doesn't remember why I was there," thought Blu before he started talking.

"Hi, Blu!" said Nico immediately.

"Hi," said Blu, pretending to be happy, but he was really bad inside.

"We're glad you're safe," added Pedro when he stopped looking at Jewel's wing.

"If you're free now, why don't you go to our club?" said Nico. Jewel improved her mood a lot, she probably wanted to accept the offer, but very quickly he interrupted her Blu.

"Maybe another time. The sunset will be there in a moment, and we have to be there. Anyway, Jewel has a broken wing so..." said Blu.

"Yeah, well... I'll see you then! Nico said, when he and Pedro flew towards the city. Blu felt relaxed, but for a short time, because Jewel was staring at him with fire in her eyes.

"Why did you interrupt me?" asked Jewel in a slightly nervous tone.

"I'm sorry, Jewel, but I want the best for you," said Blu when he realized he was too critical because he was bad. When he calmed down, he immediately understood.

"We'll go tomorrow, I promise," said Blu calmly. Jewel sighed and then she also relaxed and even smiled a little.

"Well... Thank you," said Jewel.

"For what?" again surprised Blu.

"That you want the best for me... Most of the people I knew wanted me only for myself because of my appearance", said Jewel.

"You are beautiful, you look like an angel, but it's not one of your good qualities, you have a lot of them," said Blu with a smile. Jewel fell into a slight blush, just like Blu.

"So we're back?" said Blu. Jewel nodded. Blu and Jewel started going back to the clinic at a beautiful sunset.


	4. Chapter 4

Blu and Jewel were coming back in peace and quiet from a walk. The bloody red sun was gently sending sunshine over the road they were walking on.

"Why did Nico and Pedro have to come then? Ahhh... If not today, how about tomorrow at the club? What if something doesn't work out then? What if I don't dare to say it in front of someone? And if..."

"Blu?" suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by Jewel.

"Excuse me?" immediately asked Blu quite quickly and unclearly.

"What are my good qualities? Jewel asked.

"Too much to talk about," said Blu with a smile.

"We have a lot of time," said Jewel with a slight blush.

"All right, if you want to know... You are nice, smart, smart, smart, pretty, cordial, kind, kind, you have a beautiful voice, you are witty, you are unique... Not what I am" finished the gloomy Blu bending his disappointed head down.

"Why do you think so?" asked Jewel gently.

"That I'm hopeless?" asked Blu. Jewel nodded in the head movement.

"I'm stupid, awkward, lack of ideas, I couldn't even fly! What about my appearance? Ahhhh, to hell with him! said Blu upset. In a split second the anger turned into great sadness. He bent his head down and marched on in silence. He was so depressed until Jewel raised his head with his efficient wing.

"Why do you think so? You're not stupid, you finally saved everyone from the plane! And in my opinion, your awkwardness adds to your charm. Thanks to him you are sweet," said Jewel smiling. With every further word she blushed more and more, but she did not interrupt what she said, she continued to do so.

"Do you really think so?" asked Blu surprised. He has never heard so many nice words before. Yeah, he's never heard any nice words! There have always been offensive lyrics in his direction.

"Mm-hmm, Jewel fell out smiling and nodding. Blu also blushed when looking at Jewel.

"Well... Well... Ekhm...thank you" said modestly laughing Blu. Thanks to that moment Blu's mood improved immediately. He didn't feel rejected. He believed that there is someone beside him who accepts his personality, even if she is not the highest sort. A few minutes later they were both in front of the clinic, they just had to walk over a hard parking lot to get through the main entrance. But before they did, they decided to stop for a while to observe a small but charming forest.

"Thank you for this walk, it was... Exceptional," said Jewel with a smile. Blu when he heard the nice words from Jewel he started to get nervous, his pulse was accelerating and he was getting blushing. So also this time Blu blushed and started to answer nervously.

"Well... I think so too, without you it would have been just a walk," said Blu. Jewel also blushed with a light smile.

"Awww thank you," said Jewel.

"So... We're going?" said Blu.

Yes, let's go," replied Jewel, "and then they headed for the parking lot to go to the clinic. The car park was empty, there was only 1 car, which belonged to Tulio, of course. The sun was already setting, so Blu expected that the night lamps would start soon. After a few minutes they were both in front of the clinic entrance. To Blu's surprise, the door was open.

"Open door?" thought Blu, but didn't pay much attention to it. They went inside the hospital. In the main hall, most likely Linda was already waiting, who approached them, but her face was not happy, only more nervous.

"Blu, I told you to be before sunset, not practically after!" said Linda. Blu turned back; in fact, it was almost dark outside and the night lights were on.

"The important thing is that you're all right, come on, eat, you're sure you're hungry," said Linda more calmly when she was going to the kitchen. Blu already wanted to follow the girl, but he noticed that Jewel wasn't going with him.

"You know, can you bring me a mango? It's a little embarrassing when we're with people," she said with shame that Jewel was walking around laughing at Blu. But nothing like that happened. Blu approached her and even showed understanding.

"I understand Jewel, no problem. I'll get you two mangos," said Blu, and then flew away towards the kitchen. Jewel was taken care of by a nurse who gently put Jewel back into the aviary. At first Jewel was afraid, but in the end she let herself be carried to the woman. Blu, meanwhile, was already in the kitchen. In the same room were Linda and Tulio, who drank coffee. Blu opened the fridge and started looking for the best fruits.

He chose the best 3 manga (2 for Jewel, 1 for himself) and then he was supposed to come back, but Linda kept him.

"Blu, come here," said Linda. Blu obediently flew up to the table, but he was a bit surprised.

"Tulio wants to ask you a few questions, actually one thing," said Linda.

"Tulio, do you have a card and a pencil?" asked Linda.

"Why a pencil and a card?" said Tulio, surprised.

"Blu can write, he'll tell us how he feels," said Linda.

"Blu can write?!"" asked Tulio with disbelief in his voice. He immediately broke away from the chair and went to the counter of the kitchen cupboard. He took out a piece of paper and a pencil, and then returned to his place. With curiosity he wanted to see how he writes Blu.

"So Blu... How can I tell you this...? But when you are... Well, you know what I mean...ekhm...children?" asked Tulio. Blu's eyes opened wide. He was surprised by those words. He didn't expect this question. Nevertheless, he took a pencil in his clutches and started to write. After a few moments there was such a sign:

"I don't know, and to be honest it's a very strange question. I didn't even tell Jewel how he felt about her, so it's hard for me to tell.

Tulio took the card and watched with disbelief in his eyes.

"And he writes even nicer than me, doesn't he? He asked Tulio, pulling out of his pocket a piece of paper that had been written all over it. Linda looked at it, Tulio's writing style was terrible.

"It's not bad," answered Linda laughing without upsetting Tulia.

"I understand Blu, you can leave," said Tulio when he read the card. Blu flew away from the kitchen heading for the aviary. Meanwhile, he was thinking about the question.

"What a strange question... I don't know if it's going to happen at all," thought Blu when he flew into the aviary. Jewel at the lake was already waiting for him. Blu flew to her with all the fruit.

"2 fruits for you, 1 for me," said Blu.

"Awww, thanks," said Jewel with a blush. Blu, so as not to fall into blush, decided to take care of the food. He ate his fruit and then began to observe Jewel.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Jewel when she saw it.

"It doesn't matter..." He answered Blu pretending to be calm. After 10 minutes the dinner was over and they both decided it was high time to go to bed.

"I think I'm going to sleep, good night, Jewel," said Blu when he flew into his little socket.

"Good night" was said by Jewel. Blu lay down and fell asleep. But it didn't last long, because he heard his name.

"Oh, Jewel... I want to tell you that I love you..." He spoke in his sleep when Blu was lazily opening his eyes.

He was terrified when he saw Jewel in front of him.

"Jewel!" screamed terrified Blu. He jumped up and hit his head on the nest ceiling.

"Blu! Are you all right?" asked Jewel.

"No, I'm not... It's all right, why did you come here? Do you want to eat? Drink?" said Blu.

"I don't... I'm cold," said Jewel. Blu was surprised. The aviary should be adapted to the natural conditions.

"I mean... When I remembered my family today, I keep thinking about them... Blu, can I sleep with you?" asked Jewel. Blu fell into a huge blush and his pulse accelerated. He couldn't believe Jewel said such a thing.

"Yeah, sure, come here," said Blu when he lay down. Jewel approached him and lay down next to him. Blu did another thing he was afraid to do: he wrapped her in one wing. He did it gently because he didn't know if Jewel would like it. Blu was even more surprised when he felt that Jewel was pushing his body against his and holding his wing to hold it tighter. Blu was the most common Bird In the world. He believed that dreams come true.

* * *

Thank you for reading the chapter! I invite you to my Q&A, which I lead on the Rio forum, where you can ask me any question ;) in the meantime see you!


	5. Chapter 5

The next day started over Rio. Everything was slowly awakening to life also Blu, who was slowly getting used to the time zone in Brazil. Even as the sun rose on the horizon, Blu opened his eyes to look at Jewel. Surprisingly, she wasn't there anymore.

"Where is she? She probably had enough of me, ehhh" thought a little disappointed Blu. He got up and stretched his wings. He was a little numb. He didn't care because he was still in his head that Jewel wanted to sleep with him. Still it didn't occur to him that such a beautiful and perfect character could want to sleep, to be friends with a person who is so clumsy. Despite this, Blu decided to look for Jewel. He approached the edge of the hole and noticed something that maybe he shouldn't have noticed. He saw Jewel taking his morning bath. Blu seeing how drops that are on the body of Jewel reflected the rays of light fell into reverie. He imagined that he was taking a bath with Jewel. Only this thought came to him. At first he resisted temptation, but when Blu noticed that Jewel put a new layer of water on his blue body he couldn't stand it and just stood there.

His distant thoughts were shortened when he managed to hear his name from below.

"Blu? Blu... Blu!"

Blu shaken his head vigorously and noticed that Jewel saw him as he watched him. He quickly went back inside. He did it so clumsily that he fell down again and hit his head.

"I'm sorry, Jewel! I really didn't want to... I didn't want to! I'm sorry!" shouted Blu crushed that everything seemed to be okay. He felt only shame and anger at himself. He didn't leave the nest, he stood there and waited for her reactions.

"But I am a fool! Now he will surely be offended at me! Stupid, stupid!" thought Blu. He felt so ashamed that he didn't even dare to leave the nest. Soon he heard someone enter the nest. He guessed it was Jewel. He had already imagined how he would yell at him in a moment. He was afraid of it, but he knew that observing a woman is not polite either. Soon Blu noticed Jewel, who was standing in front of him. He quickly bent his head down out of shame.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." said Blu showing his conscience. Jewel didn't say anything. She approached him and giggled quietly. She raised Blu's head. Blu could see the body of Jewel, which was all wet.

"Nothing happened," said Jewel with a smile. Blu sighed with a sigh of relief.

"I really didn't want to," said Blu again.

"I know it's Blu. I know," said Jewel stroking Blu's head.

"Maybe I'll go get breakfast? You must probably be hungry," suggested Blu.

"Hmmm... All in all, we can eat," said Jewel with a giggle, driving a feather through Blu's beak. Blu was surprised by her movement, but he liked it very much. In order not to show her this he moved away from her and then left the aviary.

"Bwoah, what is happening to me? Every look in her eyes, every move she made... Wogule this morning... And her movement, on her beak... Mmmm... I wish I had something like that every day..." thought Blu when he flew into the kitchen. As always, Linda and Tulio were there drinking coffee. Blu made a happy sound and then opened the fridge. He took three fruits and wanted to leave the kitchen, but Linda caught up with him.

"Hi, Blu! Come here, I have to tell you something," said Linda. Blu obediently flew up to her.

"Well, me and Tulio talked a little bit about it... I... We're staying in Rio!" Linda's joy exploded. Blu also made a funny sound, but he made it involuntarily, he didn't want to do it. Blu wondered why he made such a sound. He withdrew from the kitchen to the aviary.

"What was it?... a strange move... I don't know..." thought Blu quickly, thinking about his strange movement. A moment later he was in the aviary. Jewel was already sitting by the lake, waiting for Blu. Blu put up some fruit and they started to eat.

"So... Tell me, how's your wing? Does it hurt so much or does it hurt less? "He asked Blu.

"Much better, but not as well as it should be. He's still feeling better," said Jewel. Blu nodded and continued eating mangoes. The next 10 minutes made the food disappear. At that moment Blu decided to confess that he is staying in Rio.

"Jewel, I would like to tell you something" started Blu.

"Umm? What is it? " asked Jewel.

"I would like to tell you that... He's staying in Rio!" he said with the happy ending of Blu. Jewel swallowed her last piece of fruit and looked at Blu. He was surprised, so he just smiled. A moment later Jewel threw herself at Blu and jumped on it. Even her sick wing didn't bother to hug him.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" said Jewel joyfully. Blu even though he was suffocating he wanted to feel it. He wanted to be liked by Jewel. After a few seconds Jewel played Blu. Her face was all blushed and covered with a smile. Blu was also all blushing and also had a smile on his face.

"So... Why don't we go to the club? I promised you this yesterday, so I don't want to be an impostor," Blu asked, felt he had to stop this moment in order not to burn out of emotion. He felt very well in this situation, but he felt that it would be a little bit more red.

"Yes, let's go!" said Jewel joyfully. Blu nodded with the movement of his head, and then both of them turned towards the door, which led to the main hall. Again they had to go, but this time Jewel accepted this fact, she did not focus on her wing, through which they had to go. Tulio stood in their way.

"Hi! I see you want to go somewhere... Listen, if you want, you can go and come back only in the morning, but please in the morning, not after! He doesn't want it to happen that we have to look for you, so please look at the time and have fun," said Tulio. Blu nodded in the head movement. Tulio went somewhere, and they continued their journey to the door.

"What do you think, Tulio, will it help?" asked Linda when Tulio got to her.

"I think they just need more natural conditions... We'll see tomorrow," replied Tulio, entering the kitchen again with Linda. Meanwhile, Blu and Jewel were already at the door from the exit, preparing for the exit.

"Great! We'll be able to be free more time," said Jewel joyfully, taking a deep breath of air.

"Yes... Cool," said Blu with a little anxiety. A moment later they left the hospital. They were very excited about going to the club, but they don't even know how bad it's going to end for them...

* * *

Thank you for reading the chapter! I invite you to Q&A, which I lead on the forum Rio, where you can ask me any question, and I will try to honestly answer it ;) in the meantime see you!


	6. Chapter 6

Blu closed the door gently and then joined Jewel, who was already waiting for him.

"We're going?" rhetorically asked Jewel.

"Yes, let's go," said Blu, slightly confused. They went on the sidewalk to make sure that nothing would be a threat to them. Jewel enjoyed the fresh air, just as she always enjoyed not having to be accompanied by people and just being herself. Blu was afraid that if he saw Jewel dancing again, he would think again and look like a fool.

"All right, Blu, focus on yourself, not Jewel, and everything will be fine. There will come a time when I'll tell her," he thought, motivating himself with Blu. They turned left to go to the full city, which was terrible.

"Ahhh, it's a pity we can't fly... It's full of people here..." said Jewel looking around. Cars were passing around them, not to mention cyclists, who had to avoid them in order not to fall into them. Blu came up with a good idea a moment later.

"Hey Jewel, I think I have an idea," said Blu.

"What kind of idea?" asked Jewel.

"Lie down," said Blu.

"What?" asked the surprised Jewel. She was surprised by this request, why should she lie down?

"I'll wrap my claws around you and lift you up, I should be able to handle it," explained Blu in more detail.

"Oh, sure, I'm sorry," laughed briefly at Jewel. She lay down on a hard and cold pavement. Blu wrapped his claws around her and then started with a not very elegant move.

"Uf, it works!" sighed with a sigh of relief Blu.

"Didn't you really think about it Blu?" Jewel asked.

"But more specifically about what?" asked Blu.

"When you haven't flown yet... Didn't you think about what it's like to fly?" asked Jewel. Blu thought about that question. He didn't really think much about it. He had everything he wanted close to him, he didn't think about anything else.

"Honestly, no, I never thought about it too much, until now," said Blu.

"But still, admit it's an incredibly good feeling," said Jewel.

"Yes... Yes..." He said Blu was confused. After this short exchange of sentences they were silent and enjoyed silence and, most of all, fresh air. It was exactly noon when they were outdoors and they could be where they wanted to be. Blu promised Jewel that they would go to the samba club, he was already so taught by Linde, so any lie couldn't come into play. Half an hour later they were quite close to the club, because Blu could see it from a bird's eye view.

"I can see him now, we're about to land!" said Blu when he lowered the flight level.

"I hope you remember how to dance," said provocative Jewel.

"I know how to dance... It's just that stress does its job..." he said defending himself with Blu.

"So clear," said Jewel jokingly. Blu didn't pay attention to those words, he didn't want to be more upset than he would be right now. Blu landed gently laying down Jewel, which immediately rose. Blu was standing in front of the club more and more with fear, while suddenly Jewel pulled him inside.

"Hey, Jewel, what are you doing?" asked Blu surprised. Jewel answered with a laughter and then they broke into the house.

The atmosphere in the club was, as always, joyful and hot as a samba. In the background there was a samba melody, while everyone enjoyed life. Blu again was enchanted by the look of the club, which was adapted for him perfectly for fun. Both of them slowed down the step, breaking through to the very centre of the dance floor. Blu immediately started to feel much less confident when he had to squeeze through others.

"Okay, gentlemen, this time we're going to help him with that.

Suddenly all the lamps went out and in the air appeared Rafael, a friend of Jewel and Blu tukan.

"All right, darlings! It's time to greet our special guests, whom we won't meet literally anywhere else! A warm applause for Jewel and Blu, who saved us all from destruction!" said Rafael so loudly that everyone could hear it for sure. Immediately there was a hot applause, for the couple Spix Macaw. Jewel and Blu blushed, but thanked for those warm thanks.

"And now, our dear friends... It's time for the party! " exclaimed Rafael when a familiar musician started to play in the background. This time Blu didn't resist the delightful music, it just got carried away. At the very beginning he caught Jewel in his arms.

"So you want to dance with me?" said Jewel provocatively.

"Why not?" said Blu with a smile. They started dancing to the rhythm of music, which they started to know in a positive way.

_**Party in Ipanema, baby!**_

_**I want to party**_

_**I want to samba**_

_**I want to party**_

_**I want to samba**_

_**I want to party**_

_**And live my life (live my life)**_

_**I want to party**_

_**And fly**_

_**Imma fly, fly just like a bird**_

_**(But you are a bird!)**_

_**Oh yeah, you're right,**_

_**So let me fly just like a rocket, then (okay)**_

_**Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen**_

_**Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then**_

_**'Cause I just want to live my life, and party**_

_**All I want is to be free, and rock my body**_

_**Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life**_

_**In Rio**_

_**Cause in Rio**_

_**In Rio, I realize**_

_**I want to party**_

_**I want to samba (party)**_

_**I want to party**_

_**And fly**_

_**I'm that samba, samba**_

_**Master, master, master, master**_

_**Master, master**_

_**Who shouts out?**_

_**Imma get your blaster, blaster,**_

_**Blaster, blaster, blaster, blaster**_

_**You dance fast,**_

_**But I dance faster, faster, faster, faster**_

_**Faster, faster**_

_**You're too slow**_

_**You need to catch up**_

_**You can dance, and dance, but I**_

_**I want to party**_

_**I want to samba (party)**_

_**I want to party**_

_**I want to samba (party)**_

_**I want to party**_

_**And live my life (live my life)**_

_**I want to party**_

_**And fly**_

_**Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**_

_**(At that time Jewel did not do the same thing as in Rio, but went to the highest place in the club, where additional lighting made everyone pay attention to her). Blu also did it and was stunned that the angel could look even more beautiful than incredibly beautiful. With his head in the clouds he watched her without paying attention to anything. **_

_**Laya **_

_**Laya **_

_**Laya **_

_**Laya**_

_**Hey.**_

_**Laya **_

_**Laya **_

_**Laya **_

_**Laya **_

_**Laya **_

_**Laya **_

_**Laya **_

_**Laya**_

_**(Jewel came down from the point and ran to Blu. This one was still watching her with stunningness.)**_

_**Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey.**_

_**Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**_

_**Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**_

"Now, now, now, now! Turn off the lights quickly!

Suddenly the music stopped, the lights went out. There was only one burning, which was only on Blu. Sudden silence caused the world for Blu to stop in silence and he didn't know what to say.

"Now he has to say it, he has to say it," said Nico to Pedro, moved by the scene.

"Ladies, gentlemen, Blu wants to say something for Jewel" said Rafael. Blu looked towards Jewel, who was also surprised by all this. Everyone was counting on Blu's words, which made the situation choose the worst way.

"Me? Well... I don't want to say anything... Really..." He said nervously Blu. Those words made the indignation erupt. Everyone was surprised by these words.

"What?! Where do I love you?! What are you doing Blu?!" thought Rafael. I think everyone thought about it. Jewel was also surprised by these words. She was more than surprised, even disappointed.

"I just want to tell her that I like her very much, that's all," added Blu a moment later. That's what made Jewel completely broken down. Blu was so upset, the situation that he didn't even realize what he said. Blu looked at Jewel again. It made him realize what he said. Jewel started to cry and Blu wanted to approach her, but she started to run away. She ran away from the club. Blu was standing in the middle of the dance floor and looked around like everyone else was watching him.

"Oh, no... What did I do!" thought Blu when he fell on his knees.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone was standing around Blu and waiting for his next reaction. He knelt down before leaving, realizing what a terrible mistake he had made.

"This is not what we expected, is it? Nico asked.

"No, not this one," replied Pedro. Blu finally came out of his knees. With his wings down, he left the club.

"I'll talk to him" said Rafael and then he left the club. Blu looked around, there was no trace of Jewel, which even disappeared from the field of view. He sat down on the pavement, put his wings to his face and closed his eyes.

"When I'm stupid... Stupid..." he kept saying that in his mind Blu. Suddenly he felt something touching him. Slowly he took off his wings and opened his eyes. He noticed that it was Rafael. He took his previous pose.

"You know... I saw everything" started Rafael's conversation.

"Wow, who wouldn't? I am an idiot, that there is a perfect person next to me, and I answer that I have nothing to say?! I guess I'm actually a domesticated calf and all I have left is watching TV in a cage..." said Blu in a disappointed tone and hide your face in the wings. Rafael was surprised by the words Blu. He really thought he was a loser. He's never seen anyone with such a low self-esteem before.

"Well... Listen, Blu... Maybe you really are that domesticated calf... But that's what Jewel didn't fall in love with? You were chained to her, not someone else. You saved her from the plane, so you're really pathetic," asked Rafael.

"As you can see, I am, I'm pathetic," replied Blu briefly.

"Ahhh, listen, boy. Jewel was waiting for you to tell her "I love you" and now you're resisting it! What's wrong with you?" asked Rafael.

"What if he rejects me? If he just laughs at me," said Blu. Rafael pushed Blu to himself and forced him to watch him. Blu put his wings down and looked at the toucan again.

"This is Rio Blu. You live once. It doesn't matter to lose, it's all about not trying! How do you know what he will say? Go and try, you have to do it!" said Rafael. Blu wondered for a moment whether this is a really wise way out of the situation. But a moment later, I think he felt Rafael's words. He understood that he had a chance and that he couldn't just give up. He got up and straightened up.

"You're right, Rafi. I won't miss out on what will happen," said Blu.

"That's the point," said Rafael in a motivating way. A moment later Blu left to find Jewel, who had disappeared before.

"Okay, but where could she go?" thought Blu in his head. He wondered for a moment, until he thought of a thought.

"She probably went to the clinic, she must have been hungry," thought Blu. He started to come back to the clinic, of course flying, so as not to waste too much time.

Half an hour later Blu was already in front of the clinic and was staring at his reflection in the glass door. He didn't see anything special: a bird that lived with people and suddenly became a wild bird. Nevertheless, he entered the clinic and immediately headed for the corridor, which directed him to the aviary. When he got there, he opened the door and went inside. There was no one there, only him.

"Well... A long day is getting ready..." Blu thought, when he started to recede slowly.

_**a few hours later**_

It was already dusk when Blu was wandering around the city looking for Jewel. Fortunately, the lamps and lighting in people's homes were switched on, so everywhere was bright. Blu turned into a poorer street. He entered it deeper and deeper when suddenly he noticed claw traces.

"It's Jewel!" thought Blu, happy. Traces led him to the stairs to the very roof of the building (a block of flats). Blu was going up the stairs a few good minutes before he was at the top of the stairs. But when he was there he noticed a blue figure with a white left wing, who was sobbing quietly and waving her claws. Blu decided to approach her quietly so as not to frighten her. When he was close enough, he decided to take a chance and start talking.

"Jewel?" asked Blu. Jewel immediately turned around. She was melting in her own tears.

"What do you want? Never mind, go away!" said Jewel and then returned to her previous position. Blu understood Jewel's frustration, so he didn't pay attention to her insults, he was still approaching her.

"I understand Jewel's anger... I'd like to talk about what happened at the club," said Blu calmly.

"There's nothing to talk about, really! It's nice that you like me, but unfortunately without reciprocity, and now go away, go away!" screamed Jewel, but her sob became even bigger.

"Then why are you crying? You want to tell me?" asked Blu.

"Don't be interested in it! Damn bird! Domesticated animals like you will never experience life! Go back to Linda, go live as you used to!" said Jewel and started crying. Jewel's words were a big part of Blu's heart. It really hurt. But he knew it was partly true. He didn't give up, he sat next to her.

"It's true Jewel... I'm a domesticated animal, I'm a domesticated calf, whatever you listen to your lady," confessed Blu.

"So go to her! You cared so much about her, so why don't you care so much about her now?!" asked Jewel.

"Jewel, listen, I'm a domesticated bird... But there are people I can change for," said Blu. This time Jewel listened to Blu. She turned to him. Her crying was now much less. Blu knew the conversation was going in the right direction.

"Who could you change for?" asked Jewel.

"There's this person sitting next to me... Beautiful, smart, intelligent, wild, self-confident" started to replace Blu, and eventually Jewel calmed down a lot.

"If you want, I can change completely. I can completely give up my life with people," suggested Blu.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" asked Jewel.

"Well... Jewel... I wanted to tell you this a long time ago..." He started Blu when he knelt down in front of her and took one of her wings to his own.

"because of what you say, what the finale will be... I can't avoid fate and I would like to tell you this at last.._**. I love you**_", Blu finally said. He finally dared to say what he was afraid to say. A few moments passed and Jewel still didn't say anything but stare at Blu. It made Blu lose all confidence and he wanted to move away from Jewel, but she still kept it.

"Is it true? She asked Jewel. Blu just nodded in the head movement. And then suddenly Blu noticed how crying from sadness turns into crying from happiness. Jewel started to laugh even a little bit. A moment later she hugged Blu as hard as she could.

"Oh, Blu, I love you too, I love you!" repeated Jewel loudly.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A few days later**_

It's been a few days since our heroes confessed to each other how they felt about each other. They spent practically all day together enjoying themselves and their lives. But they couldn't leave the clinic yet because Jewel still had her wing wrapped in a bandage and still had to walk hard on the ground. Blu was still with her and helped her in difficult situations that drove Jewel crazy. Eventually, they finally got to spend a passionate night together. Since then Jewel has changed a lot and was much more distracted than before, which made Blu, one day, his most happy day of life...

It was as always a beautiful morning in Rio, where the warm rays of the sun were creeping into the aviary where Jewel and Blu were sleeping together. Always the first to wake up was Jewel, Blu had a hard-rooted late night's sleep.

"Good morning," said Blu when he woke up.

"What? Ahhh, good morning Blu," said Jewel as if she were scared.

"I'll go get breakfast, you wait here," said Blu when he got up.

"What? Yes... I mean, no! No! I'll go downstairs..." Jewel replied.

Blu wondered for a moment and then left the aviary, leaving Jewel alone. For a while he watched Jewel, who was slowly coming down. He just wanted to find out that everything was all right. He moved towards the kitchen to get some juicy mangoes. He flew into the kitchen, where Linda and Tulio were waiting for him like every other day. Next to them there was a pile of documents, which made Blu, who flew to them, interesting.

"Good morning Blu!" said hello to Linda.

"And even a very good one! Guess what will happen tomorrow?" said the excited Tulio immediately. Blu stood and watched a couple of people with curiosity.

"Well, Jewel will have her picture taken tomorrow.

Bandages! It's over!" shouted Tulio, scattering a pile of paper in the kitchen.

"You didn't have to do it," said Linda. Blu didn't listen to it anymore because he went to the fridge. He took out a fresh mango and flew out of the room. He was happy to finally be able to fly away with Jewel, but on the other hand he wondered why Jewel became so... Modest and quiet. He didn't think about it long, because he had already flown into the aviary, where Jewel was waiting, which was like she was in a different world.

"Jewel?" said Blu. No reaction from her.

"Hello, Jewel!" shouted Blu. Jewel waved her head vigorously while looking with horror at Blu.

"Blu! What happened?" said Jewel surprised.

"Is that what I'm asking you? What's the matter with you?" Blu asked.

"Well... Well... Ekh... Oh, mango! Let's eat them as soon as possible," said Jewel nervously, taking three fruits from Blu's beak.

"Ekm... Jewel?" started Blu.

"Yes?" asked Jewel while eating mangoes quickly.

"But this is my mango," said Blu surprised by her behavior. Jewel looked at it and actually figured it out. She slowly rolled the fruit in the direction of Blu. Blu didn't have time to eat half of the fruit when Jewel had already eaten two. Blu was shocked by it, but he tried not to pay much attention to it.

"Blu?" started as if she was scared of Jewel again.

"Yes?" asked Blu.

"Can you bring two more?" asked Jewel politely.

"Two?!" repeated the surprised Blu. Jewel humbly nodded her head.

"Well... Okay... I'm coming," said Blu slowly when he left the aviary again. This time he didn't hide his surprise, he never knew a bird that would eat as much as 4 manga... In the morning!

"What is happening to her? Why is she so wise...? Quiet... I don't know, but I think I'll have to talk to her about it," Blu said in his mind when he flew into the kitchen again. The floor was already clean, Linda and Tulio left the kitchen because they weren't there anymore. He flew to the fridge and opened it. He took two manga and slowly returned to the room with tiredness. A few moments later he was already there and could see Jewel, who was watching him with greedy eyes. He put down a manga, which was immediately picked up by Jewel. She immediately began to swallow them in a flash. A moment later there was nothing on the ground and she was looking at Blu.

"Jewel, tell me what's going on with you!" said Blu, clearly surprised.

"With me? Nothing is happening... Everything is fine... Why would something be wrong?" asked the upset Jewel.

"Jewel, I can see that you've been some kind of... Different, so I'm asking you what's wrong with you?!" said Blu again.

"I keep telling you, it's all right," said Jewel.

"Uh... It's okay, it's okay... All right," said the resigned Blu, knowing that he wouldn't forcefully find anything.

"So we're going to fly?" he asked Blu more calmly.

"Yes, let's go," said Jewel quietly.

A few hours later

Blu and Jewel were flying around the city watching them in the nightlights. Blu was far ahead of Jewel, who was flying very slowly, which worried Blu.

"Jewel? Are you all right?" asked Blu loudly.

"Let's stop..." Jewel answered. Luckily, there was a statue of Christ in front of them, Blu decided to land there.

"We will land here," said Blu. When they landed Jewel looked very bad. It looked as if it was flying for several days without a break.

"Jewel, you have to tell me what's going on... Tell me the truth, I won't be offended, I promise," said Blu calmly, deciding to try.

"Sure?" asked Jewel. Blu confirmed with a head movement.

"Well... So... I was... I... I'm pregnant... I'm pregnant!" spouted out Jewel. These words made the world stop and Blu and Jewel looked each other in the eye.

"I had to say it... In the end, he would have noticed it himself..." explained Jewel in her head.

Are you sure?" asked Blu, "I'm still impressed.

"Tulio, the last time he examined me, said so, we'll have three children," said Jewel quietly, so quietly, that Blu could barely hear her. Jewel was afraid that Blu would abandon her now and she would be alone, without him. That's why she didn't want to tell him. But she knew that the time had come... All or nothing. A few moments passed and they didn't even move for a little bit.

"I'm sorry..." she mumbled Jewel crying. She imagined the worst that Blu would just fly away. She bent her head down and closed her eyes. She stood there, until she felt Blu hugging her. She was surprised, but she wanted it to continue.

"No, she didn't... Aren't you angry?" asked surprised Jewel.

"What?! We will have children! Children! I am the happiest bird on earth!" shouted Blu. Jewel smiled and even laughed shortly.

"I love you," said Blu.

"And the children didn't?" rhetorically asked Jewel.

"I love you" corrected Blu.

"We love you more," said Jewel. They kissed each other in the background of a huge blue moon.

* * *

_**We've reached the end of this story. I would like to thank everyone who supported me and those who read it, and soon another story will be published... See you soon!**_


End file.
